Harry Potter and the Ring of the Heir
by DallyLover
Summary: Harry gets a ring for his 15th birthday, which creates a whole new spin on his life. Finally, new chapters! I'll be better about updating now that I know ppl like this story. Just let me know when it starts to suck.
1. Birthday Presents

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters, I own the plot, and Damy gave me the idea to make him suffer from PTSD.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Ring of the Heir  
  
  
  
Harry Potter walked into his room after a long day of doing chores outside for his aunt and uncle. When he entered his room, he smiled at the sight of it. The room was no longer the ugly beige colour it had been when he received it, but black with posters of his favourite punk rock groups, such as Korn, Nirvana, Limp Bizkit, Green Day, and more. Harry quickly slipped out of his black work clothes and changed into some of his new black pajama pants. In fact, all of his clothes were now black.  
  
At the beginning summer, after the disastrous end to the Triwizard Tournament, Harry had felt that he needed a change. He had gone to Gringotts and exchanged some of his gold to muggle, non-magical, money. With the money, Harry bought a new wardrobe, all black clothes and shoes, a cd player w/ punk rock cds, the posters and black paint for his room, and even got his ear pierced.  
  
Harry had also changed a lot physically over the last year. He had grown an amazing 8 inches since last summer, 3 of which had been in the last 2 weeks. He had also become a lot more muscular and tan from doing manual labour in the Dursley's yard, and his voice had lowered to the point where it made his uncle Vernon's voice seem high and squeaky.  
  
Harry climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep. He instantly started having the same nightmare that had been haunting him every night since the Third Task. He would always find himself in the cemetery, watch Cedric fall to the ground because of the Death Curse. He would then duel the newly reborn Lord Voldemort. Right after he escaped the graveyard he would wake up in a cold sweat, afraid to fall back asleep. Tonight when he woke up he grabbed his glasses and look at the clock. It was already 2:30. He had been 15 for two and a half hours. As Harry was about to fall asleep again, must to his disliking, he heard a faint tapping sound on the window.  
  
Harry climbed out of bed and opened the window. His owl Hedwig flew into the room first, followed by his best friend Ron's owl Pig who was carrying a large package with another family owl named Hermes. After the two Weasley owls came 6 unfamiliar owls carrying a long thin package. Finally, two more owls Harry didn't recognise flew through the window and landed on his bed. Harry quickly relieved the owls of the packages, and all except Hedwig flew back out the window.  
  
Harry grabbed the package Hedwig brought him and saw that it was from his other best friend, Hermione. He opened the letter first. It read:  
  
Harry~  
  
Happy Birthday! How are you doing? I hope you aren't having too many nightmares. I found some information that I though you should read. I hope you like your present. See you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
PS~ I've made Prefect!!  
  
Harry opened the package and saw a stack of cds of some of his favorite bands and a small pile of papers about Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Harry skimmed the packet and laughed. It described Harry's new attitude perfectly. Harry then turned to the package Pig and Hermes had been carrying. It was fairly large and heavy. He quickly read the letter, eager to see what was in the package.  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Hope the muggles are treating you ok. I think you might be able to stay with us soon. Dumbledore has been here a couple times putting charms on the house, and last time he said he was almost done. Did you hear Hermione is a prefect? Now we really won't be able to break rules. Have a good birthday and enjoy your present. (It's from the whole family, not just me)  
  
Ron  
  
Harry opened the package and gasped. It was a pensive. As he examined it, he found another note from Ron.  
  
We thought you might need this after last years events. Use it well,  
  
Ron  
  
(And Family)  
  
Harry carefully set the pensive aside and turned to the long skinny package. When he took the lid off the box he saw a new broom. On the handle it read "FIREBOLT2000". Harry searched for a note to see who would send him such an awesome present. He found the note at the bottom of the box and read it.  
  
Harry~  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Sorry neither of us have written lately, but we have been doing jobs for Dumbledore. We'll be seeing you VERY soon, and if your scar hurts, remember to owl Dumbledore.  
  
Love,  
  
Sirius and Remus  
  
PS~ Enjoy your present!  
  
Harry put the Firebolt2000 by his Firebolt and moved on to the next package. He saw it was from Hagrid, and opened his card.  
  
Harry,  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you like your present. It'll be useful in me class next year.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry glanced warily at the package and carefully opened it. A book emerged from the wrapping paper. The title read "The Most Dangerous Magical Creatures of Great Britain". At the sight of the title, Harry became worried about his fifth year Care of Magical Creatures class. He put the book down and looked at the last two letters. Both were from Hogwarts, but Harry chose to open the one that came with Hagrid's present. As Harry opened the envelope, a shiny prefect badge fell onto his lap. "Great, I'm a Prefect too," thought Harry sarcastically. He read over his book list and quickly set the letter aside. He opened the last letter and noticed a ring in the envelope. Harry pulled it out, and examined it. Harry took out the letter and saw it was from the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. It read:  
  
Harry,  
  
This ring was given to me to keep after your father's death. It belongs t the heir of both Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, which is you. Your father had been keeping it for you until you turned 15. I have arranged a meeting for us on August 1st at 1:30. Just put the ring on and think of being in my office. We will discuss this and a few other things then. Happy Birthday Harry.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Wow, I'm the heir of both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw? Scary." Harry thought. He put the ring on and instantly felt different. He felt more powerful and had more knowledge of spells curses, and magic all together.  
  
After Harry cleaned up all the wrapping paper, he climbed into bed, excited that he would get to leave the Dursley's for a couple hours tomorrow afternoon. 


	2. Meeting with Dumbledore

Harry's Birthday passed without much going on. It was the usual year for him, with his relatives ignoring him and still having to do many chores. He was anxious to get out of the house the next day, and as a result his birthday seemed to drag on forever and ever. That night at supper, Harry informed his uncle that he would be leaving the next day to speak to his teachers.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked as his uncle was getting ready to leave the table.  
  
"What do you want boy? You are wasting my time." Vernon growled.  
  
"I have a meeting with the headmaster of my school tomorrow, so I'll be leaving the house around 1."  
  
"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! You have chores to do for your aunt! We take such good care of you, yet you do nothing in return. THAT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!"  
  
"You do not take good care of me! You give me nothing! Anyway, if you don't let me go, my godfather will wonder why I didn't show up to the meeting and he'll have to come check on me."  
  
Vernon paled at the thought of an convicted murderer coming to his house. Petunia dropped the plate she was carrying to the sink, and Dudley whimpered as he covered his fat ass with his hands.  
  
"That won't be necessary Boy. You can go, but make sure you have all your chores done before you leave. If they aren't, you won't be getting food for a LONG time." Vernon sneered and stormed out of the room.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up at 10:00 and got ready for the day. Once he was dressed in black baggy jeans, a black muscle shirt, black Doc Martin books, and had put his contacts in he went downstairs to make himself breakfast.  
  
"Boy, here is your list of chores for the day. They better be done before you go to that.... school of yours," Petunia smirked.  
  
"Okay. We'll see. I have homework to do though, so I might not have time."  
  
"What?! You'll get these chores done whether you like it or not. It's not like Duddikins can do them. He is too important to do such tasks." Petunia wailed.  
  
"If you say so Aunt Petunia. I'm going upstairs." Harry left the room before she could object and went back to his room. When he got there, he took out his homework from beneath the loose floor board and started it.  
  
At the end of the year 2 Potions essays, 1 Transfiguration essay, 2 History of Magic essays, 2 Charms essays, 1 Herbology essay, and 3 Divination essays were assigned. At the time he thought that such a work load would be impossible. Once he got started though, he found that he didn't even need to look in his text books to write them, and had all but one Divination essay done by the time he had to leave. At about 1:25, Harry dug out the letter from Dumbledore and read it one more time.  
  
"Just think about being in his office, eh? I hope this works!" Harry did as the letter stated, and heard a faint pop. He opened his eyes and found himself sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Hello Harry! How has your summer been so far?" Dumbledore grinned at him.  
  
"It's been okay. I've done a lot of work outside."  
  
"I can see that! My you have changed. I must say you look very well. As soon as Sirius and Remus get here, we can start the meeting. Lemon Drop?"  
  
"No thank you sir."  
  
As they waited for the last two members of their meeting to join them, Dumbledore took this time to study his student. He was now a tall, confident young man. He seemed to have a new sparkle in his eye and looked much older. His entire outfit was black, including painted fingernails. The only things that weren't black was the ring on his right ring finger and the silver stud in his left year. As he was carefully studying the student, he missed the entrance of Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius yelled. Harry got up and turned around to greet his godfather.  
  
"Holy Shit!" both adults yelled.  
  
"Hey Padfoot, Moony. How are you?"  
  
"What happened to you? You are so different," Remus stated.  
  
"Ah, glad to see you two have finally arrived. How about we start the meeting and you can talk later." The three nodded and all sat down. "For Harry's birthday, he was given a ring that James asked me to give to him when he turned 15. This ring signifies that he is the heir to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Merlin."  
  
"Are you serious?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, you are. When Harry put the ring on, he acquired the knowledge of the three of them put together."  
  
"Like what? Is that why I was able to do all of my homework in such a short time?"  
  
"Yes. Along with this knowledge, you gained the ability to turn into any animal you want, apparate, and you are able to do wandless magic."  
  
"Does this mean I can duel with Voldemort without our wands interferring?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wait. So if Harry has all this knowledge, what will he do in classes this year? Won't he know everything already?" Remus asked.  
  
"We'll figure that out closer to school. I am also glad to tell you Harry that you can now go to Ron's house. All the needed wards are up, and you are as safe there as you were at the Dursley's."  
  
"Yes! I can't wait to get there. When can I go?" Harry grinned for the first time during the meeting.  
  
"As soon as we are done here. I'll have Sirius bring you. He'll be staying also as Snuffles. That way you will always be protected."  
  
"Do the Weasleys know about him?"  
  
"Yes they do. I went with Albus one day he was setting up wards. I sure gave the a fright!" They all laughed.  
  
"Are we done yet?" Harry was practically jumping up and down.  
  
"Do any of you have any other questions?" They shook their heads. "Very well. Have fun at your friends Harry. Remus, can you stay for a little longer? I have something to discuss with you."  
  
"Bye!" Harry and Snuffles ran down to the village and quickly apparated home, eager to get packed and to Ron's house.  
  
A/N: OMG, I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I'm glad to recieve such nice reviews from everyone! I have been busy with school, my trip to Japan, and all my co-curricular activities that I haven't had a chance to type anything. Also, the original version of chapter 2 disappeared, so this a spur of the moment version of it. I'm sure it's sloppy, but it will have to do until I can find the real thing. Sorry! I'll be updating more since I have winter break coming up. Thanks for reading my story! ~DallyLover 


	3. Going to Ron's House

Harry Potter and Sirius Black arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive at 3:30. They quickly entered the house and went to Harry's room. When they stepped inside, Sirius gasped.  
  
"Harry, you have really changed. Last time I saw you, you were a pale, scrawny little thing. Now you are extremely tan, muscular, taller then me, and Punk. What happened?" Sirius questioned Harry.  
  
"I grew up. I'm more muscular and tan from the manual labour I do outdoors. The whole Punk thing is from PTSD, I guess." Harry picked up the packet and thrust it at Sirius. "Hermione sent this to me with my birthday present. It'll explain everything to you better then I can."  
  
"Geez Harry, I still can't believe it's you."  
  
"Neither can I." A third voice came from the door. Harry and Sirius turned to find Remus leaning against the doorframe. "I came to help you pack."  
  
"Cool. By the way guys, thanks for the new broom. I don't know what I am going to do with my Firebolt though. Maybe if Ron becomes keeper I'll give it to him...."  
  
"Sure, no problem," they both replied.  
  
"Well, let's get you packed so we can get out of this freaky place." Harry, Remus, and Sirius started packing Harry's clothes and homework into his trunk. Harry also chose some of his posters to bring, along with a discman and some cds. Finally, after about 45 minutes of packing, they were ready to go.  
  
"So, do I just concentrate on being at the Weasley's house?" Harry asked Remus.  
  
"Yup. Just imagine the Weasley kitchen and concentrate on being there. Make sure you hang on to your trunk and Hedwig's cage."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you guys there." Harry concentrated on the Weasley's kitchen and heard the faint pop that was associated with apparating from place to place.  
  
"Aghhhhh!!" Harry quickly turned to see a screaming Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Who are you?!" screamed Ginny.  
  
"Why are you in our house?!" yelled a furious Ron.  
  
"Please don't hurt us," whimpered Hermione, all at the same time.  
  
Harry smirked, "Geez, I didn't think I looked that much different."  
  
"Do we know you?" Ron carefully asked.  
  
"I would think you would know The Boy Who Lived. You are his best friends, aren't you?"  
  
"H-H-Harry?" Ginny asked with wide eyes. Harry nodded and lifted his bangs to reveal his scar.  
  
Hermione started laughing. "So I see I was right."  
  
"What are you talking about? Why are you laughing?" Ron questioned Hermione.  
  
"Harry, do you still have that information I sent you?"  
  
"Sirius and Remus are at my house reading it. I can go get it if you want."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok, just let me bring my stuff upstairs first." Harry popped out of the kitchen, and heard screams as he arrived in Ron's room. After setting his trunk by his cot he went back to his room at the Dursleys.  
  
"Hey guys. Enjoying reading about PTSD?"  
  
"It's actually kind of weird." Remus told Harry as he warily surveyed him.  
  
"Mmhmm," Sirius agreed as he kept reading.  
  
"Well when you are finished, willed you bring it over to Ron's so they can read up on it too?"  
  
"Sure. I'm supposed to be there with you anyway. We'll be done in about 10 minutes."  
  
"Ok Sirius. I'll see you there. Bye Moony!" With that done, Harry went back to Ron's. When he landed in the kitchen he was already sitting at the table witht he three, instead of standing in the middle of the kitchen like they expected.  
  
"Geez Harry, how do you do that? Dumbledore put apparation wards up so only him, Sirius, Remus, and my parents can apparate. Plus you're too young," Ron clutched his chest at the sight of Harry in the chair next to Hermione.  
  
Harry lazily flopped his arm onto the back of Hermione's chair and replied, "Magic."  
  
"No really Harry, how do you do it?" Ron asked again.  
  
"I'll tell you later. So Herm, how are you and Krum doing?"  
  
Hermione scowled, "We broke up a couple weeks ago. He was being a snobbish prat."  
  
"Sorry." Harry then thought /Yes! I have a chance with her then./  
  
"So Harry, I see the summer has been good to you." Ginny blushed as she said this.  
  
"Yeah Harry, you've changed a lot. I reckon you are as tall as me now."  
  
"I think you look kind of hot." At this statement all three of them stared at Hermione. "What? It's true!"  
  
"Well thanks. This is what happens when you do manual labour."  
  
"Harry, ow are you really doing?" Ron asked carefully.  
  
Harry ignored the question. "So where is everyone? It's really quiet in here."  
  
"Fred and George are at Lee's and Mum is at Diagon Alley," Ginny answered.  
  
"No I'm not," Molly had just apparated into the kitchen, her back to Harry. "So have any of you heard from Harry yet? He is supposed to come today."  
  
Harry smirked before answering the question. "Nope. Haven't heard from Harry yet."  
  
Molly jumped out of her skin at the unfamiliar and very low voice. She quickly spun around to face the speaker, saw a punk Harry, and fainted. Harry caught her before she hit the floor and easily carried her to the couch.  
  
Once the 4 children got her laying down, Harry turned to them. "Do I really look that much different?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I must admit, I almost fainted myself when I saw you," Hermione finished for Ron. She then silently added /But not because you're punk. More because you are SUPER hot./  
  
"Where is Sirius? He should be here already. I'll be right back," Harry then disappeared, right as Molly was waking up, causing her to faint again.  
  
"Sirius? Why aren't you at the Weasley's yet?"  
  
"Oh... Moony and I were erm... 'Thanking' the Dursleys for taking such 'good' care of you these last couple of years."  
  
Harry snorted, "So what did you do to them?"  
  
"Turned them into snails?"  
  
Harry chuckled a deep, rich laugh. "Come on, Ron and Herm can't wait to see you."  
  
"Herm?"  
  
"Shut up," Harry blushed.  
  
"Come on, " Harry 'apparated' into Ron's room with Sirius so he could change into his dog form, and they headed downstairs.  
  
A/N: Yay! 2 chapters in one night. I hope that helps since I took over a year to update. I'm sure it doesn't, but I can pretend, right? I apologize for any typos. I have to finish an essay for Japanese, so I was in a hurry and didn't really have time to check for them. I'll do that another time and fix anything that is wrong. I hope these are up to your standards! ~DallyLover 


End file.
